


Surrounded

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: A fluffy little drabble about Gestalt and Myfanwy snuggled up together.
Kudos: 13





	Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #23 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

"Noone else holds me like you do," Myfanwy sighed against Eliza's forehead as the blonde gripped her shoulders, kneeling between her legs.

They were all fully clothed.

"I 'ope not," Teddy said, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he leaned back against the headboard. She chuckled.

"I've seen memories. Of my family. Friends.  
Jay. And... Others. None of them feel like this."

"I got more bodies," Alex pointed out, head rearing on her shouldwr, his hand just below Roberts on her belly.

" It feels the same when there's just one body. Like I'm being held by all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Noone else holds me like you do."


End file.
